


Swish and Flick AKA Pot Brownies FTW \o/

by RomanoffonamoR



Series: Marvel Cinematic Littleverse [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Language, Age Play, Bigs and littles are known, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Maria Hill, Little Maria Hill, Littleverse, Maria is a little pretending to be big, Marvel Cinematic Littleverse, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, No actual ageplay or dropping in this fic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Recreational Drug Use, kissing while high, little Natasha romanoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoffonamoR/pseuds/RomanoffonamoR
Summary: While decorating her new Little bedroom, Maria and Natasha decide to partake in some cannabis edibles.It goes about as well as you'd expect.





	Swish and Flick AKA Pot Brownies FTW \o/

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't read my other fics yet, this one will probably make no sense whatsoever without reading the others first. There is also no actual age play or dropping in this one specifically, but there are mentions of it from previous fics. 
> 
> There's also a lot of F-bombs and italics, as well as kissing while under the influence of weed. You've been warned.

Maria Hill was a strong, intelligent woman who don’t need no instructions.

So, fuck Ikea.

Fuck the Swedish furniture merchants if they thought she was going to need a stupid piece of paper to tell her how to put together a goddamn bookcase! She was _Maria Fucking Hill_ for fuckity fuck-fuck’s sake! A bookcase had _nothing_ on the shit that she’d accomplished with her bare fucking hands! She’d saved lives with those hands! Lives, you hear!?

So, fuck Ikea!

Fuck Ikea! Fuck Ikea! Fuck Ikea!

“Hey Masha, you good down there? You got reeeaaal quiet all of a sudden. It’s not the music is it? Or my singing? I know my voice is aaaww-soome, but you don’t have to stop breathing or nothing,” Natasha asked, interrupting Maria’s internal angst monologuing. The girl was currently perched on top of a step ladder, a paintbrush in one hand and a half gallon bucket of yellow paint in the other.

“Shit, you _are_ still breathing right? Hey Masha. Masha. Maria? Come on, say something. Don’t make me get off this ladder unless you’re dying, because I _swear to god_ I’ll bitch slap you with my brush if I have to come down there for nothing. Maria? Hey Maria!”

“Fuck Ikea,” Maria finally grunted in response as she lifted up the stack of boards in front of her, hoping to steal a surreptitious glance at the instructions she thought she saw buried beneath them.

“Huh? I can’t hear you over the music. What did you say? Wait, I got a remote. Let me turn it down.” A few moments later the increasingly nauseating bubblegum pop music cut off, leaving Maria's future Little bedroom shrouded in peaceful silence. At least for a few seconds.

“I said ‘Fuck Ikea’! Augh!” Maria forwent grunting this time, opting instead to shout her lamentations at the top of her lungs. She had given up looking for the instructions and was now sat hunched amongst the clutter, a useless screwdriver clenched tightly in her hand. She really wanted to chuck it at the nearest wall like a throwing knife, but she knew Natasha would probably _axe murder her_ if she put a hole in the sheetrock she’d just spent half a day priming and painting.

So really, fuck Ikea. If she ended up getting fucking _murdered_ before the day was fucking out, it was totally Ikea’s fucking fault.

Also, fuck pot brownies.

And fuck Natasha for thinking getting high while building shit was ever going to be a good fucking idea. Because this was not a good idea. This was a _bad_ fucking idea. She was _Maria Fucking Hill_ and yet she couldn’t figure out how to get Board A to line up with the holes in Board C without being mollycoddled by a pretentious Swedish furniture company, and everything was a fucking _mess_ and, and, and-

“Hey, hey, shhhh, it’s okay Masha, shhh, you’re just tripping out a little. It’ll pass soon, I promise. That second brownie was totally a mistake. I shouldn’t have dared you to finish it, so really... my bad,” Natasha explained, no longer on the ladder but now crouched next to her intoxicated and distressed friend. Her words weren’t soothing, however. They just made Maria even _more_ upset.

“Imma big girl, I finish my food,” she insisted, lifting a hand to wipe at the perspiration beading up on her forehead. Only she hadn’t dropped the screwdriver yet, and very nearly poked her eye out as a result. “Mother _fucker_ ,” she whimpered, letting go of the tool now so she could rub at the eyebrow she’d just stabbed.

“Woah, hey, icepick lobotomies are bad, Masha. No pokey your brain with sharp objects,” Natasha reprimanded her, but in a way that didn't make Maria feel like she needed to go dig a hole to bury herself in. She actually kind of liked being scolded by Natasha, because the woman was now rubbing her back and pressing kisses to the side of her head. And she wasn't even _Little,_ either, so wow. Just.. wow.

“Okay I guess we're cuddling now?” Natasha laughed as Maria practically knocked her over in an attempt to climb into her lap. “Aww, poor poor Masha. Ate two pot brownies and was defeated by a bookcase.”

Maria whined unhappily at the teasing but didn’t stop trying to curl into a ball in Natasha’s arms. “Nooottt fuuunnnyyyyy.”

“You're right, it's not funny. It's fucking _hilaaarious_ is what it is.”

“Nooo ‘snot. I don't like you anymore. You're fired.”

Natasha laughed again and hugged Maria to her chest more tightly. “Aww, you don’t mean that. You’re just mad the big, scary fiberboard kicked your ass to the curb.”

Maria whined again, this time sounding more like a dying whale than a stoned human. “No it _didn't._ We had a disagreement and decided to see other people is all,” Maria defended, nestling her face into the crook of Natasha’s neck. A few moments went by until she finally spoke again, “I’m hungry now. I want Doritos. Can you get me some Doritos?”

“Nope,” Natasha replied, smirking just a little. “You fired me, remember? You gotta get your _own_ Doritos now.”

“Nuh-uh, no,” Maria protested, trying to shake her head but instead just rubbing her nose back and forth on Natasha’s skin. “You're still my friend and drug dealer, so you gotta feed me Doritos now. It's the rules. I checked.”

“The rules huh? Do those rules explain how I'm supposed to get you Doritos with you anchored in my lap?” Natasha asked.

“Uh-huh.” Maria nodded her head now and pointed to her dropped screwdriver on the carpet next to them.

“Alright? So it involves a screwdriver? Am I supposed to build a Dorito fetching robot with it?” Natasha asked, actually sounding sincere and not like she was just humoring her.

Maria shook her head again. “No, no robot. Robots are _dumb.”_

Natasha grinned a little at the comment and picked the screwdriver up, holding it in her hand now in front of them. “Okay then, so what now oh former handler of mine?”

Maria finally pulled her face away from Natasha's neck and turned a little in the woman's lap. Sitting sideways now, she mimed holding her own screwdriver and began to wave her hand around in the air. “Accio Dorito!” she suddenly shouted, ending her little magic demonstration with her empty hand outstretched and pointing at the opposite wall.

Silence once again descended the room, until finally Natasha burst out laughing in literal full body spasms. “Hooooooooly shit, that was the funniest thing I’ve ever fucking seen! Oh my god, woooooo! Haha!” she practically cackled, leaning forward as she did so and accidentally squishing Maria in her lap just a little.

Maria wanted to be upset that she was once again being made fun of, but the noises Natasha was making while she laughed were just too amusing for her inebriated brain to ignore. She started to giggle as well, beaming brightly when Natasha stopped trying to crush her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Okay, okay, okay, my turn yeah? Okay, okay,” Natasha cleared her throat, but every time she raised her screwdrivered hand to repeat the magic spell she erupted in laughter again. “I can’t- I can’t- oh god Maria that was _too good.”_

“Naaat… We’re not gonna get any Doritos if you don’t do the spell,” Maria insisted, though Natasha’s amusement was honestly just as satisfying as cheese coated munchies right about now.

Up until that point, Maria had sorta been convinced that the other woman wasn’t actually high from the brownies, and had only been pretending for her sake. But watching her get tripped up over a few simple words because she couldn’t stop giggling was just not something Agent Romanoff would have ever let happen to her if she were entirely in control of her faculties.

Which meant she was _definitely_ high too, and that delighted Maria to no fucking end. It didn’t take long until she was once again giggling as well, all her worries and distress from before having completely fled her mind. All she could think about now was the warm, vibrative body against her back and the strong, muscular arm still wrapped securely around her waist.

Maria really, really, _really_ liked sitting in Natasha’s lap like this, and began to feel her body heating up, but for a completely different reason than her baked goods high.

Shifting in her seated position atop Natasha’s legs, Maria squirmed and wiggled her body until she was turned around and facing her friend with both legs straddling Natasha’s waist. Since she was already taller than her, this new position meant Natasha’s face was essentially level with Maria’s chest, and that caused an even _bigger_ flush to envelope her.

Natasha had, at some point, stopped giggling and was now simply staring up at Maria, her chest rising and falling quickly as she tried to replenish all the oxygen she’d lost from her prolonged laughing fit. “Hi,” the girl eventually said, a quick chuckle escaping her lips before she could rein it in again.

Maria grinned stupidly back at her, her heart hammering in her chest as she stared first at Natasha’s increasingly dilated eyes and then let her gaze drift down to her lips. Her plush, juicy, cherry chapstick coated lips.

Did she fucking dare?

“Whatcha thinkin’ abou--oh.”

Maria cut her inquiry off as she leant down and pressed her lips firmly to Natasha’s.

Apparently she _did_ fucking dare. But then, she was _Maria Fucking Hill_ for fuckity fuck-fuck’s sake! Of _course_ she fucking dared! She was fucking awesome! And Natasha was fucking awesome! And Maria had wanted to kiss the _fuck_ out of Natasha for god knows how damn fucking long.

It would seem that Natasha felt the same way because within moments the girl was kissing back, her posture straightening up so she could better reach Maria’s mouth.

The kiss went on for a good twenty or thirty seconds before finally Maria pulled back, her own lips now plush and juicy and smeared with cherry flavored chapstick. It felt fucking amazing, staring across and slightly down at Natasha, whose irises were barely visible now for the size of her pupils.

“Wow,” Maria whispered, blinking rapidly as her own impaired vision was starting to blur the edges of everything in her focus. Unless of course Natasha had _always_ had a halo around her, and Maria had just never fucking noticed before now? Actually, that seemed entirely plausible since Natasha was _definitely_ an angel sent from Heaven, and Maria was pretty certain weed didn’t make people hallucinate.

“Yeah, definitely wow,” Natasha soon whispered back, her lips parting in a smile that made Maria’s entire body shudder with untapped desire.

Closing her eyes, Maria leaned in for another kiss, only to be stopped abruptly by a finger being pressed to her lips. Opening her eyes in confusion, she looked down at Natasha, suddenly worried that she’d misread the situation and was about to be rejected.

“Nuh-uh, no more kisses. Not like this, not until we’re sober and we’ve talked,” Natasha explained quickly, as she moved her finger from Maria’s lips and instead cupped her cheek gently.

Maria whined and pouted and batted her eyelashes, trying her absolute best to tap into the movesets her Littleself had perfected over the past few weeks, but Natasha only laughed and shook her head adamantly in response.

“Nope, that’s not gonna work on me missy,” Natasha tutted, using her hold on Maria’s face to guide her down far enough that she could press a kiss to her forehead instead of where Maria really wanted it. This of course only caused Maria to whine even _more_ petulantly and bounce up and down in Natasha’s lap in frustration.

“You know those moves only work when you’re six, right?” Natasha added, smirking playfully before pulling Maria into a hug.

Maria sighed overdramatically but easily fell into the embrace, resting her face once more against Natasha’s neck. Even though neither of them were emitting any pheromones, she instinctively inhaled, enjoying what was simply Natasha’s own natural scent.

The two stayed like this, quiet and content to simply cuddle on the recently installed carpet of Maria’s future Little bedroom, until finally Maria broke the silence. “So... If I can’t have kisses, can I at least have Doritos?”

*****

It was already dark outside by the time Maria woke up from what felt like a drug induced coma. She was still in her new Little bedroom, but no longer cuddled in Natasha’s arms - a fact she was somewhat disappointed about. Rolling from her stomach onto her back, she glanced around the room, slowly piecing together the last few hours of her increasingly complicated life.

She was currently laying in a nest. Well, sort of. It was really just a layer of blankets on the floor, but since two of the four edges had been lined with the pillows from her couch, the sentiment was still there. It made her feel both warm and fuzzy, but also a little nervous. Why would Natasha have thought she needed a nest? She hadn’t dropped. Nothing had happen- Oh. Oh _crap._

“Fuck…” she rasped dryly, slowly pushing herself into a seated position as she rubbed her face groggily. It felt like there were cotton ball colonies camping out inside her mouth, hanging out next to and between all of her teeth. And then there was her tongue, which honestly felt like a shriveled up piece of beef jerky, only without the awesome teriyaki flavor. She smacked her lips a few times, hoping to stimulate some saliva, but really what she needed was some-

“Water?” Natasha asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway to the room with a pair of ice cold bottles of water in her hands.

“Fuck yes, gimme,” Maria responded eagerly, reaching out and making childish grabby hands at her friend.

Natasha tried unsuccessfully to hide her amusement as she walked inside the room and handed one of the drinks over. “Yeah, cottonmouth’s a bitch. My fault for not making sure we stayed hydrated earlier,” Natasha explained as she casually dropped down onto the blankets next to Maria, twisting the cap off her own bottle and taking a long, delightful sip.

“Mhmm, ten points from Gryffindor,” Maria admonished playfully, nearly choking on her own intake of water at the look of horror that flashed across Natasha’s face.

“Gryffindor? Seriously? Have you _met_ me? I’m totally a Slytherin. Pureblood even. _You’re_ Harry Potter in this scenario, Masha,” Natasha insisted, taking another sip of her water before screwing the cap back on and setting it aside against a nearby pillow. “I’m a red-headed Draco Malfoy with boobs.”

Maria rolled her eyes at the description, even though she did agree that there were some similarities between Natasha and the character. At least in terms of their darker history, and the fact that they both overcame it to become good in the end. But still, Maria didn’t like Natasha equating _anything_ negative with herself, and so prodded the girl playfully in the side before grinning wickedly across at her. “That can’t be true. I don’t remember Harry and Draco making out in any of the books.”

Natasha actually snorted as she laughed, shaking her head quickly to stop Maria from continuing that thought any further. “Please don’t, just, no. Ugh. I’m gonna need some brain bleach to get that image out of my head,” she groaned as she furiously and dramatically rubbed at her eyes with her palms.

Maria didn’t feel at all guilty and so simply sat by and watched as the other girl mockingly acted like she was genuinely in distress. The over the top display was actually calming the tension she’d felt earlier when she’d woken up and remembered their own illicit kiss. Which should have been expected, since Natasha was essentially a mind wizard, and so was probably doing this on purpose to put her at ease.

“You done now?” Maria eventually asked, grabbing one of the nearby pillows and pulling it into her lap. She wrapped her arms around the cushion as she waited for the other girl to calm down. She knew they had to talk about what had happened earlier, even if the end result of their conversation was that they could no longer continue working together.

“Mhmm, I’m good,” Natasha nodded, stealing her own pillow and mirroring how Maria was sitting. “You ready to talk about the kiss now?” she then asked, all but confirming Maria’s mind wizard assessment.

It should have been disconcerting that Natasha could read her so well, but it honestly wasn’t. It was actually kind of comforting, since it took a lot of pressure off of Maria to initiate these types of conversations. She might have been Natasha’s Handler and boss at work, but outside of SHIELD, when they were just hanging out together at one of their apartments, it was definitely easier to let Natasha take the lead.

“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be,” Maria responded, tightening her grip on the pillow in her lap a slight bit. Her heart-rate had started to pick up, which was stupid because nothing had even been said yet.

“Right, well, first thing’s first, please get it out of your head that what happened between us means we can no longer continue working together. I know you, and I know that had to be the first thing that came to your mind when you remembered,” Natasha began, raising an eyebrow knowingly at Maria. When she didn’t counter her claim, Natasha nodded her head and continued on, “And secondly, it wasn’t cheating.”

Maria’s eyes widened at the sudden realization that Natasha wasn’t _just_ her subordinate, but she was also in a committed triad relationship. Holy shit, Barton and Morse were going to _murder_ her.

“See that right there? That sense of utter panic you’ve got going on internally? Stop it. Let it go. I just said that kissing you wasn’t cheating on them and I meant it, Maria. They already know I’m dating someone on the side, they just don’t know it’s _you.”_ Natasha explained, shrugging her shoulders as if her revelation wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold up. They think you’re dating someone else and they’re okay with that?” Maria asked incredulously, trying desperately to ignore the fact that Natasha already considered the two of them to be in a relationship. On the surface it seemed rather accurate, seeing as they _had_ been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks outside of work. But beneath all of that? Beneath the surface where the scary emotions and hard hitting reality lied?

Had she really been dating Natasha Romanoff all of this time and not known about it?

“Seriously, Maria, chill out. I’d feed you another pot brownie, but I really want to kiss you again when we’re done talking and this conversation can only happen if both of us are sober,” Natasha insisted, leaning across the blankets and reaching for Maria’s discarded bottle of water, twisting off the top and handing it to her.

Maria took the bottle with a slightly shaky hand and brought it to her lips, drinking down the last of the liquid in one long gulp. Tossing the now empty bottle outside of the nest, Maria rubbed at her eyes with her palms as she tried to gather her thoughts and her emotions. “Can we please skip the twenty questions this time, though? If you’re about to info dump on me again, it would be easier if you just did it all at once, instead of making me play along to prompt you.”

Natasha stayed silent for half a minute, until Maria finally pulled her hands away from her face and looked across at her in concern. “Fair enough, just don’t hide your face, alright? I need to see your reactions to know how to word things,” she explained, and Maria obediently wrapped her arms around her pillow so she wouldn’t be tempted to cover herself again.

“So, to answer your original question, yes, they’re cool with me dating outside our trio. Just like I’m cool with one or both of them doing the same. Doesn’t happen as often, mind you, but the option is still there for them just like it is for me. And yes, it’s always been that way, from the very beginning when I first started sleeping with Clint. He and Bobbi were already an item when I’d joined SHIELD, so what he did with me is sorta like what I’m doing with you now.”

Maria opened her mouth to say something but then shut it, remembering she needed to stay quiet as per her own request. Even still, she was growing uneasy at the unspoken implications of the last part of Natasha’s statement. Which of course Natasha picked up on immediately and then rolled her eyes at her for.

“No, I’m not suggesting that what we’re doing is meant to lead into you joining the three of us in a four way relationship. You would have to ‘come out’ for that to happen, and if or when that ever happens will always be up to you. Besides, I’m fairly certain you’re gay, so wouldn’t want to sleep with Clint one way or another.” Natasha paused here, cocking her head slightly as she waited to see if Maria would react unfavorably to the label.

Truthfully, Maria didn’t know what she was. Sex had never been something she’d thought was in the realm of possibility for her, so her attraction to others had always remained suppressed or completely ignored. She knew she found Natasha desirable, and possibly Bobbi as well, but when she tried to picture Clint naked and above her she nearly vomited in her mouth.

“Yep, definitely a lesbian,” Natasha smirked, grinning at her now as if she knew _exactly_ what thought had just crossed her mind. “Which is fine, really. Like I said, what you and I do now doesn’t have to lead into anything involving them in the future. I mean, it _would_ be kind of neat if one day they did find out about you, so that they could meet and play with Little Ria. But even if that _did_ happen, it wouldn’t mean that adult you had to then play with them as well.”

Maria relaxed a little now, once again amazed at how astute Natasha was in picking up exactly what she was thinking or worrying about. If she were being completely honest with herself, she _did_ think about telling others from time to time, particularly Barton and Morse. She’d trusted Natasha with her secret for months now and no one else had found out, so it stood to reason that the two people Natasha trusted most in the world would also be able to keep quiet about her status.

That being said, she wasn’t ready for that now. Right now she needed to focus on this thing she supposedly had going with Natasha; a relationship. Seriously. It blew her mind to think that the two of them had actually been dating these past few weeks and she’d been completely oblivious to it. Or maybe that was by design? Maybe Natasha hadn’t _wanted_ her to know that that’s what had been going on? It definitely sounded like something Natasha would do.

“Anyway, getting back to us, I hope you’re not angry that I didn’t tell you we were dating. I kind of assumed you’d freak out if I mentioned it and would try to pull away or sabotage it somehow. I mean, I've known you liked me since the very beginning. Even before you found out I knew you were Little. And yeah, I’ve liked you just as long too. After that break in attempt a few weeks ago, when you’d told me you’d basically written off ever having a relationship with anyone, that’s when I knew.”

Maria held her breath, waiting for Natasha to continue that thought. Her heart was racing in her chest now, and she was pretty certain her face was as red as the pillow she was still gripping.

Natasha smiled across at her, seemingly emboldened by Maria’s blushing. “That’s when I knew I wanted to be with you. To date you. To kiss you. To sleep with you. Anything and everything you’re willing to give me, I knew that I wanted,” Natasha explained, glancing down at the pillow in her own lap for a few moments before looking up again. “I want to be your teacher, Maria. Your guide. Your handler. Your partner.”

“My girlfriend?” Maria asked, unable to stay quiet any longer. Both her head and her heart felt like they were about to explode from all the emotions currently coursing through her body.

“Yes, your girlfriend,” Natasha confirmed, grinning nearly from ear to ear. “As long as you understand and are okay with the fact that I also love Bobbi and Clint, and that's never going to change, no matter how serious you and I may get.”

Maria nodded her head quickly. She had absolutely no desire to be a homewrecker, so if she'd had even the slightest thought that Natasha was planning on leaving them for her, she would have turned her down immediately. That’s not who she was now, and that’s not who she ever wanted to be in the future. Bobbi and Clint would always come first in Natasha’s life, and she was truly, honestly okay with that.

“Alright then, is there anything you wanted to ask me before we move on to making out like horny teenagers? Which, by the way, we’re going to have to leave this room and go elsewhere to do,” Natasha half asked, half explained as she tossed aside the pillow she’d been holding and began to pull herself to her feet.

Maria climbed to her feet as well and eagerly made her way towards the bedroom door before turning back to face Natasha. “You told me once that my adult bed is meant for ‘other’ activities than napping. Making out is one of those activities, right? Because I really don’t think I’m ready for anything more than that. Not yet, at least,” she explained, suddenly worried that Natasha might be expecting more from her than she was ready or willing to give.

Which was a stupid thing to be worried about, since this was _Natasha_ for fuck’s sake. Mind wizard extraordinaire, and a damn good spy to boot. Still, Maria suddenly felt frozen in the doorway as her mind ran through all the possible ways things could go wrong from here on out.

“Hey, stop it, don’t go there,” Natasha reprimanded lightly, coming up to Maria and wrapping both arms around her lower back, before leaning up and placing a kiss to her lips. “You’re in charge here, alright? We’ll go as fast or as slow as you’re comfortable with.”

Maria felt her legs grow wobbly at the brief kiss, and she quickly nodded her head in understanding. “Is the couch okay then? You already stole all of the pillows so there should be plenty of room to stretch out,” she suggested.  

Natasha grinned almost predatorily at that, and Maria honest to god whimpered in response.

“The couch is perfect,” Natasha reassured, releasing her hold around Maria’s back now so she could step out into the hallway. “Maybe we can put on some Harry Potter while we’re at it. Make this a proper Netflix and Chill session,” she called out, her voice growing somewhat quieter as she headed away into the living room.

Maria stood there motionless for a few seconds, her mind rapidly going over everything that had happened the past few hours. No, the past few _weeks._ She’d gone from being forever alone and miserable, to not only having a best friend and secret keeper, but to also having a girlfriend. A _girlfriend,_ for fuck’s sake!

Holy fucking shit.

“Hey Maria! Stop overthinking it and get your cute behind in here now! The movie’s starting soon and my lips have nothing to do!”

Maria couldn’t help but shudder at Natasha’s loud and enthusiastic insistence, and tried desperately to force herself back into gear. Because she could do this. She could so fucking do this. She was _Maria Fucking Hill_ for fuckity fuck-fuck’s sake! Of course she could fucking do this! All she had to do was put one foot in front of the other and she’d be in there; in the living room, on the couch, kissing Natasha Fucking Romanoff.

She could do this. She could so fucking-

“ACCIO KISSES!!”

-do this.

Bursting out into laughter, Maria finally felt her body unfreeze, and she quickly and eagerly made her way down the hallway and into the living room.


End file.
